Three little lies
by overratedmusings
Summary: Glee/HP. Slytherins and Ravenclaws don't mix. How Brittana could have met at Hogwarts. Set in 4th/5th year. hint at romance


**edit: **Ravenclaw ALL the Hufflepuff

* * *

><p>"Is this a habit of yours?" The other girl's head shot up and stared at Santana, blinking once, twice, until recognising her.<p>

"What?" she sat back on her knees, head tilted to the side.

"Losing magical creatures" Santana folded her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow at the strange girl.

"No," the other girl drawled, an adorable pout forming as she fell into deep thought, "but if i had lost a creature, you'd tell me if you saw it, right?"

Santana shrugged, "Depends... What 'didn't' you lose?"

"Baby hippogriff." Santana's eyes widened. There was what running around the school?

"You lost...a baby hippogriff?" the other girl rapidly shook her head.

"No!" she jumped up off the floor, robes bellowing slightly behind her. Santana glanced at the crest on it. Ravenclaw. Weird... "He escaped."

"Escaped? From where?" Santana frowned.

"Common room," the other girl scuffed her toe into the cobbles on the floor, sheepishly clutching her hands behind her. "He didn't like his cage-".

"So you took him into the Ravenclaw common room?" Santana rolled her eyes, "Clever, real clever."

"But he was sad," the other girl huffed, "he just wanted to fly so I borrowed him for a while. Then someone left the portrait door open and he...flew...out". The Ravenclaw sniffed, "I'm gonna get in trouble."

Santana scoffed, ready to turn on her heel and leave. She got herself into this mess; she'd have to get herself out of it. The Slytherin sneered, ready to use her viscous words to her advantage but froze when she saw the look on the other girls face. _ I could help._ She shook her head slightly when the thought crossed her mind. Santana Lopez was a proud Slytherin; she wouldn't stoop so low as to help a Ravenclaw with their trivial problems.

Lie number one.

"Really?"

Santana blinked, mouth agape. She couldn't have said that out loud.

"You'll help?"

Well...shit.

The other girl bounded over, clasping Santana's hands between her own, "Please? Pleeeeease?"

Santana found it hard to say no so she nodded slightly, not trusting her voice at the moment. Her lips quirked a small smile when she watched the other girls eyes light up; she couldn't explain it.

"Great!" she clapped, "we follow the feathers".

"Feathers?"

"He's young so he's moulting," she shrugged as if saying 'duh'. She spun on her heel, pointing to the ceiling. "We follow the feathers to find Feathers!"

Santana snickered, "He's called Feathers?" The other girl turned her head, eyebrow raised.

"What else would you call a Hippogriff?"

Santana shrugged, "Kevin?" The Ravenclaw giggled.

"Silly, that's the baby Short-snout" she skipped down the hall, looking for feathers.

"Short-snout?" Santana chased after the other girl, falling into step with her, "A baby dragon...called Kevin?" the other girl nodded. "Well that's original?"

The other girl turned her head and winked at Santana causing her to blush. Slytherins don't blush, ever.

Lie number two.

They searched the hallways, Santana chuckling at the enthusiasm the other girl showed when feathers were found scattered along the stones, until they came to a split hallway.

"He could have gone either way," the girl started panicking, "what do we do?"

Santana frowned, looking both ways and growled when something fell in front of her vision. She waved her hand out, intending to squash whatever bug was in the way but froze when a feather stuck to her robes. Both girls looked at the feather, then up the stone carved decoration on the doorframe.

"Found him." The baby Hippogriff squawked in response, putting a tighter grip on around the stone. Santana looked around, trying to spot a caretaker or a teacher. "We need a ladder or permission to use a charm-".

"Got you!" Santana's head snapped up, shock on her face when she say the other girl holding onto the stone carving with one hand and the Hippogriff tucked safely under her arm. "Don't run off again Feathers."

"How did you..." Santana watched her jump back down, landing gracefully on her feet. "You can't jump that far, how did you..." The other girl shrugged.

"That happens sometimes. I get stuck in places and don't know how I got there" she frowned in thought, "I got stuck on top of the astronomy tower for a few hours until they realised I didn't turn up to lessons all day. Looking for stars during the day isn't easy but the view's great - I swear you can see all the way to Hogsmeade".

"You're weird," Santana couldn't stop herself from blurting her thoughts again.

"Possibly. I prefer the term 'interesting'," she petted the top of the Hippogriffs head, securing it under her arm. "I'm Brittany".

Santana's gaze flickered between the girl and the creature, "Santana."

Brittany grinned, forcefully sticking her hand out, "well Santana, Feathers and I thank you for your help."

Santana grasped the outstretched hand, shaking it slightly. "No problem, just promise to leave him in his cage next time, 'kay? Kidnap him when he's a bit older." Brittany nodded, pulling her hand back and linked their pinkies together.

"Promise." Santana stared at their hands. "Can you not mention this-".

"Won't say a word" Brittany grinned again.

"Awesome". The Ravenclaw stepped backwards, slowly heading towards her common room, "I'll see you around?"

_No, no, no. _"Sure." _I hate you._ "I'm always around." Santana shrugged feebly, "Just don't lose the dragon," she paused, "or any other creature," she added as an afterthought.

Brittany nodded, "Promise!" Santana swore she felt her little finger tingle. "See you around, San!"

Santana raised a hand in farewell, "Bye Brittany." She shook her head, shoving her hand into the pocket on her robe when she realised what she was doing. The Slytherin cleared her throat and turned around to head back to the dungeons, confident she'd never see that Ravenclaw again.

Slytherins and Ravenclaws don't mix; they are never friends. They never talk about everything and nothing together. They never sneak out to smuggle Firewhisky into the school and drink it in the abandoned Prefect bathroom on the 3rd floor. Slytherins and Ravenclaws don't stand up for each other, or sneak into each other's dorm rooms when storms rage or nightmares come calling. Most of all, Slytherins and Ravenclawss do not fall in love.

Santana's adamant of that.

Lie number three.


End file.
